


Under Your Flag

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [55]
Category: Bundesvision Song Contest RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People expect the Bundesvision 2011 to be a peaceful affair, but the Antibund group have other ideas....





	Under Your Flag

Juli were standing in the middle of the nearly empty shopping mall. They were upset that they would never be unable to return to their home planet, Klangor. They felt, so distant from home now that it had been destroyed. Being at home was more important for Kabaskalites than it was for Tangolians.  
"Juli? Juli?!" they heard a voice coming from the distance and turned around to find none other than Stefan Raab beaming at them from the distance.  
"Hello there Juli!" Stefan smiled, walking over to them.  
"Oh... hello Stefan," Eva said sadly.  
"Juli... is something wrong?" Stefan asked.  
"Everyone's sad right now," said Marcel, "We're thinking back to when our home planet was destroyed..."  
"There's... there's a certain emptiness that you feel when you've lost your home planet, I can't explain it," Andreas said sadly, "But... knowing that I... that we... can never go back home... it's just..."  
"There's no turning back now..." Eva said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," Stefan said.  
"Thank you," Eva said.  
"Anyway, Bundesvision again soon, eh Stefan?" Marcel asked.  
"Yes," Stefan said, "Hopefully it will be as good as last year!"  
"It's a shame we won't be there," Andreas said sadly.  
"Look, you guys," Stefan said, "Clearly you need something to take your minds off all this alien mumbo jumbo, and, as it just so happens, no one wants to be the artists representing Hessen yet, so I thought... well... with your fame and popularity and all... maybe you could do it and-"  
"Yes!!" Eva shouted, not even waiting for Stefan to finish, "Yes! Of course! We'd love to!"  
"So it's decided!" Stefan said, "Juli will be the Bundesvision contestants for Hessen! Yes!"  
\----  
During the Bundesvision itself, Stefan was surprised to find Juli talking to Sebastian Hamer, who was here to watch the contest.  
"Ah, I see," Sebastian said, "That makes sense."  
"It does to us anyway," Eva said, "But I understand there is a lot to Kabaskalite culture that you may not understand."  
"What?" Stefan asked, almost laughing, "You lot standing around talking like normal people? No fighting or anything? Is this opposite day or something?"  
"You may laugh all you want Stefan," Andreas said, "But we have settled our differences now."  
"Yes, it's true!" Eva beamed, "Everything is ok between us, the last Tangolians and Kasbaskalites!"  
It looked like this Bundesvision was sure to be a success.  
\----  
Bundesvision had gone really well. Even better than Stefan had expected.  
"Well folks, that's all the songs from this year!" Stefan Raab said proudly, "We hope you enjoyed the songs from this years Bundesvision Song Contest!"  
\----  
Meanwhile, an angry gunman from Berlin was walking down the empty corridor, holding a Berlin flag, approaching the door which read 'Green Room'. He was a proud Berliner, and a member of the anti-Bundesvision group 'Antibund.'  
"Finally," he thought to himself, "I'm going to make Kraftklub pay for what they said about me and my city.."  
He got his gun out of his pocket and entered the room, a gun in one hand, the Berlin flag in the other.  
"Hey, a Berliner!" Lena said, looking at the flag, but then she saw his gun.  
"Lena he's got a gun! Be quiet!" Andreas Bourani whispered.  
"Right, now then," the gunman said, "There will not be a word. Not from anyone..."  
All the Bundesvision acts and Lena were now watching in disbelief, as the gunman scanned the area. It almost looked as if he was looking for a specific state's flag. And then he saw it.  
The gunman turned around to face the area for Saxony, where Kraftklub were trying to hide behind the huge Saxony flag that was standing on the middle of the table.  
"Except for you five," the gunman said, "I don't want anyone to speak except for you nasty creatures. How dare you do what you did tonight!?"  
The five of them stayed silent.  
"Well?!" the gunman yelled, "Answer me!"  
"I don't understand!" said Till, "What is this about?"  
"Your song!" said the gunman, "The song!"  
"What about the song?" Felix asked, "We don't mean any harm, really, we-"  
"I am a proud Berliner," the gunman spat, "What do you layabouts have against our beautiful city?"  
And then it dawned on them, that this had something to do with their Bundesvision song 'Ich will nicht nach Berlin', a song about how Kraftklub don't want to go to Berlin.  
"But but but... but that's just a song!" Felix said, "Come on, tell him you guys, we love Berlin!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah!" Karl said, "We love Berlin so much, it's our favourite city you know, it's just a song, we didn't mean to-"  
"Shut up!!!" the gunman yelled, raising his gun in the air, "I said shut up!!!!"  
"Hey you leave them alone!" Lena yelled, causing Andreas Bourani to duck under the table.  
"Oh ho ho, you nasty little Hamburger," the gunman laughed, "This has nothing to do with you..."  
Tim Bendzko looked down at his Berlin flag that was lying across the table. He picked it up and draped it over his shoulder, and then walked over to where the gunman were looming over Kraftklub, who were all still sitting on their green room couch, too scared to move.  
"Excuse me, mr. gunman," said Tim, and the gunman turned around to look at him, "I am from Berlin, like you."  
"You..." the gunman said, "Tim... you did Berlin... proud... tonight..."  
"If you shoot anyone tonight, you will have to shoot me," Tim said, "And you won't, as a proud Berliner."  
"But... but..." the gunman began.  
"That's right," Tim said.  
"No!" the gunman yelled as Tim grabbed the gun from him.  
\---  
"There will be more of me coming soon!" the gunman laughed, as the police dragged him away, "Ahahahaha!"  
"There really won't though," Tim said.  
"So, do we tell them what happened here tonight?" Stefan said.  
"Who?" Lena asked.  
"The audience of course," Stefan said.  
"The trouble is over now, if we cause a panic, there could be a stampede," Lena said, remembering what the 3Js had told her during the Eurovision.  
"Lena!" Doreen said, "Don't be ridiculous, the public must know what has gone on here tonight!"  
\----  
Technically, the show was still going on. It was just that because the action happened in the greenroom, the audience didn't get to see it.  
"Johanna," Stefan whispered, "Keep them busy with facts about German states or something..."  
"Ok, and now it's time to learn a little more about our beloved sixteen states who have worked so hard in the Bundesvision this year," Johanna said smiling, as Stefan rushed off the stage and immeadiately saw Thomas Gottschalk backstage, waiting for him.  
"And of course, let's learn more about the smallest German state, Bremen! Good things come in small packages!" Johanna smiled, but she was wondering where Stefan had gone, and why he had gone. It wasn't like him to run off like this... but ever since the strange spaceship incident at the previous Bundesvision, Johanna had always been confused. Why wouldn't Stefan have told her if it was all planned by him, like he had claimed?  
\----  
Stefan ran outside to see what was going on, only to find Thomas Gottschalk waiting for him.  
"Thomas?" Stefan asked, "But what are you doing here?"  
"Stefan!" Gottschalk whispered, "Stefan it's awful!!!"  
"G...Gottschalk?!" Stefan asked. He had never seen Gottschalk look so paniced like this.  
"It's terrible, look, look outside Stefan," Gottschalk motioned to a window. The curtains were drawn, but Gottschalk opened them.  
There he saw, in the Bundesvision car park, a green tank, with a red star symbol on the side, and underneath that, the letters 'ABG'.  
"The Anti-Bundesvision Group," Gottschalk explained.  
"Antibund!" Stefan yelled, "That group... they have already tried to ruin Bundesvision once tonight!"  
"Yes, we can't see them around right now, but we think they'll be here again next year," Gottschalk said.  
"It's sad isn't it," Stefan mused, looking out into the moonlight, "That the alien visitors to the Bundesvision last year were far more well behaved than the human ones..."  
"Yes," Gottschalk answered, "It is rather sad..."  
"But you're here to stop them, right? You're here to keep Bundesvision safe?" Stefan asked.  
"Indeed I am," Gottschalk replied, "Indeed I am."  
"Then, everything will be fine," Stefan replied, "Even with Antibund, even with the alien invasions. We'll find a way to fix this, I'm sure."  
"I'm sure we will."  
And with that Stefan returned inside, Gottschalk following him. After all, Stefan had a show to finish. The Bundesvision Song Contest.


End file.
